ANBU LOVE
by haye2
Summary: what if naruto was not the jinjuuriki? What if naruto was 9 years older then konoha 12? What if his parents lived? What if he joined ANBU? pairing narutoxyuugao maybe harem ABANDONNED


**Yo guys whats up it's me haye2 and i want to apologize for not updating my other stories. I have good reasons for that as I will name a few, first of all my computer had caught a virus and I had to delete it only to find out that most of my files were gone too. 2 school kept me busy and stuff. 3 family problems my girlfriend doesn't want me to spent too much time on the computer, but she herself plays more games than I do can you believe it? Well onward to the story this is a naruto isn't the jinjuuriki story here he is around yuugao's age which is around 9 years older than the konoha 12. Now as you can guess naruto will be sort of left behind like most stories, but not that extreme and he won't be so hateful for reasons I will write later and last but not least the pairing the pairing is narutxyuugao, maybe a harem, but yuugao is a must you can review if you want a harem and who to at into it, but now konoha 12 so no hinata, sakura or ino or any other bitch also no yaoi absolutely not. Oh before I forget certain things will not happen in the story, maybe akatsuki will also not appear. Now onward to the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, but if I did I would make naruto have at least 14 more jutsu's and a girl and maybe chuunin or jonin rank.  


ANBU love

Konohagakure otherwise known as the village hidden in the leaves. In its history stand mighty warriors like the shodai hokage who defeated the kyuubi and madara uchiha he was also known for using wood jutsu's. The nidaime who was kown for his selfless actions in the second ninja world war and for using water jutu's without a source of water. The third who had lived through 2 ninja wars was hailed as the professor and god shinobi he was known for his use of many jutsu's and his smarts. Then comes the forth hokage known as the yellow flash wich was the last his enemy's saw before they die, he was known as a genius which wasn't exactly true, but that didn't need to be known by everybody right? The line of warriors doesn't end there because more will rise in time.

Naruto uzumaki chuunin of konohagakure son of the forth hokage and red hot blooded death could ony gape at the monster outside the gates. It was the kyuubi the nine tailed fox which was supposed to be sealed into his mother, but if it was here no he couldn't think that way now he had to focus on defending the village, around him stood his squad. Team leader aoba his two team mates genma and yuugao, between you and him naruto had a big crush on her, but he didn't tell anybody.

-Scene change-  
A giant monkey appeared on the battle field on his head stood no one other than The old hokage sarutobi hiruzen, but he was carrying something in his arms by the looks of it.

Hiruzen sighed as he stood before the kyuubi. It was originally ment to be minato to be the one in his place, but hiruzen couldn't have a father of two die while an old crook who had only a few more years to live. He remembered how to kyuubi managed to escape.

-flash back-  
Kushina lied on the bed as minato stabilized the seal, they were going to have a second child, Naruto would be so thrilled to have a baby sister to dot, but soon everything changed as a masked man managed to infiltrate the building. When the baby came they named her akane for her red hair. It was that moment the man struck.  
(I'm still not very good at fighting scene's so bear with me please.)

the man threw a kunai at kushina which minato blocked, but because of that the man managed to grab akane from minato and placed a paper bomb on her and threw her away. Minato quickly flashed at her and threw the bomb away, but the noice awoken her and she began crying while minato sighed in relieve "Fhew that was close wasn't it akane." Then a rumbling sound shook him from his thoughts and saw that kushina's seal had failed as the red cakra of the kyuubi leaked outside minato quickly flashed both his wife and child to the safe house in konoha and saw from the window the kyuubi outside the walls.

Flashing towards his office he was met with jirayah and sarutobi. Quickly explaining what happened to both of them minato began searching through his scrolls at his desk for something. With an "aha" he held up a large scroll with the title **Death consuming seal** ( not sure if the right one) Sarutobi's eyes widened as he saw the seal it was a powerful seal that could hold the bijuu with ease, but the cost was the user's live. "Minato-kun you're not going to use the seal yourself are you? Think of your family." He argued  
Minato looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "They will understand that it had to be done."  
"No they won't minato-kun you will only cause pain for your family and who were you going to use anyway."  
"Akane will be the new jinjuuriki. It is the best solution right now."  
"I know the hand seals minoto and the price of the seal let me do it please."  
"I can't ask somebody else to do it hiruzen the cost is to high for that."

Deciding that arguing wasn't going to work he nodded towards jirayah who silent till now and chopped minato in the neck knocking him unconscious. "akane is indeed the best vassel, but your not going to do the sealing minato you have to much to live for."

Using **shunshin** to get to the safe house he laid minato next to kushina who asked "What happened why is minato-kun unconscious?"  
"He thought that using the **death consuming seal** was the best solution. While that is right, but he was going to throw his own life away and I couldn't let that happen."  
"Then who is going to hold kyuubi it must be a uzumaki, I can't hold him I'm to weaken and naruto is too old." She then caught on and started protesting "Oh no no no not my akane-chan she is too young I'm not going to let that happen."  
"Please kushina-chan think of the village we can't let the kyuubi destroy it otherwise she is dead too."  
Kushina thought about it before accepting it and hiruzen took akane away from a crying kushina.

-Flashback end-  
Now standing on the battle field he could only look on with sadness as dead ninja's lied everywhere, but to his relieve he saw naruto's team alive with a few wound throwing weaons and jutsu's at the beast to hinder it's path.

Summoning the biggest and strongest monkey he had he ordered to hold down kyuubi while he did the signs. Shouting **death consuming seal** he summoned the shinigami to assist him in the sealing. The shinigami reached for the kyuubi and pulled it into the seal on akane and sealed the half in her and the other half in hiruzen. With the sealing done and hiruzen dying the monkey lowered hiruzen and akane down to the ground and dismissed itself.

Jiraya who had watched with a heavy heart as his father figure died quickly used **shunshin** to get to the location. He arrived at the exact same time as naruto. Naruto looked at jirayah with sadness in his eyes before nodding and taking the baby in his arms who was giggling and tried to reach for his blond hair. It was a start of a strange relation.

-Time skip 4 years-  
four years after the kyuubi attack the namikaze's could say it was different at least first of all akane was a real ball of energy all ways asking attention and if naruto was in the room she always tried to get his attention. When naruto went out on a mission she would cry for a few hours before calming down and when he came back she refused to be in someone else arms, until he held her for a few hours. It was strange indeed and that was just her baby years.

as she grew up she would like when she was a baby trying to get her brothers attention showing him her achievements, like when she could walk she ran circles around him laughing and giggling much to his amusement, her first word was onii-sama and it was said with a cute blush. Much to her parents chagrin it was always naruto she asked first not her parents, but it was understandable while they dot her and over fusing about her naruto would act as a real brother teasing but deeply caring. When she was in the park and a bully pushed her naruto hanged him with his underpants on a flagpole before carrying his little sister home.

-time skip-  
six years after the kyuubi attack naruto was now fifteen years old and a jonin, soon he was going to ANBU, but his family didn't approve of that. They found it to dangerous for him as the ANBU didn't have a high success rate. His sister was in tears and refused to let go of his leg he had to distract her with ramen, while he loved his sister he was also realy annoyed by her they were just to different. While he was calm, collected, serious and a bit of a flirt, but only to yuugao. She was loud impatient sometime plain stupid and horrible at emotions as she wouldn't get it when a boy would flirt with her, she was still too young for that.

Not only in personality's were different, but also in looks too. Naruto had blond spiky hair which grew mid back and was held in a pony tail. He wore dark clothes and the jonin jacked of konoha shin guard and arm guards he also had an obsession with tea he would always carrying some tea or make some on his own. Akane wore a horrible orange jumpsuite, long red hair in pig tails and an obsession with ramen.

Because of his decision to join ANBU he and his parents had a constant argument which would begin with kushina asking him to not join ANBU and ending with yelling at each other. One day the argument got rather fierce and dirty tactics were used at each other. "You still live under this roof young man so you listen to our rules." Yelled kushina with a furious expression on her face "Then I will move into my own place." yelled naruto back. "Fine do whatever you wish I don't care anymore." With that naruto stood up and sealed his belongings away and left the house much to the regret of kushina and minato sadness of akane who was crying the entire time, before storming out of the house and hugging the retreating figure of her dear brother begging him to come back.

She then felt a hand on her head and looked up to her brother  
"My sweet sweet younger sister this parting isn't forever. I am just going to live somewhere else, but I will always be near you here and here." he said pointing at her head and heart, before kissing her forehead and walked away leaving a blushing sister behind.

After that day he lived together with genma in a two room apartment. Genma who was kicked out of the house the same day, they decided to live together and share the rent. Much to their amusement yuugao had decided after hearing that the left the nest she decided to do that too. Talking about yuugao while both never said it they were both deeply in love with each other, when they looked at each other they would both blush genma had caught them stealing glances at each other from time to time.

-time skip-  
eight years after the attack and defeat of the kyuubi. Nartuo now seventeen years old ANBU captain stood at his sisters side to guide her to the academy.  
"Nervous.?" He asked her which she responded with a nod.  
"how was it for you onii-sama?" she asked looking up at him. Naruto now stood an impressive 195 cm (my own height) and still growing he had the armour of anbu with the signature tattoo while was actually on duty he had gotten break to bring his sister to her first day at the academy and to pick her of. He was well built big muscles, but not that of a body builder, but more like a runner or a swimmer. Because of this he got many looks from the female population. Naruto had an affinity to lighting, fire and water.  
"Well for me I was also pretty nervous, but I started sooner than you did. Since dad had the age group going up because there is no war anymore the standards for the academy has gone down as well. In my day the academy standards were the three basics and two elemental jutsu's now just the basic three which is **henge bunshin kamawiri** if you now those three and can perform them you can pass, you can screw up the rest of the tests and still pass."

akane listen intently to her big brother as his words carried wisdom. From what he told she had too perform three jutsu's and she would pass, but if you scored the other tests, but not the jutsu's you failed and the other way around you passed. "Neh onii-sama I already learned the **kamawiri and henge** from tou-san and kaa-san, but I can never perform **bunshin** can you help me with that?"she asked hopefully. Naruto looked thoughtful over it, then answered "I can help you, but I want you first to find the problem yourself. When you find the problem come to me and I will help you okay?" Akane quickly nodded her head up and down that naruto was afraid it would fall of. He then gave her a little push and said "Now go it's almost time for class. I will come and pick you up at four okay?" she nodded before waving goodbye and ran to the building.

when she was inside naruto quickly jumped to the ANBU HQ where his team was waiting for him. His team was an assault team and consisted out yuugao,(cat) genzo(bear)and natsumi(hawk) naruto self(wolf) they had an record of completing 129 B-rank mission 88 A-rank mission 73 S-rank missions they were by far the best team who utilized each other's weak points and strong point normally a team had his flaws, but naruto had his team sleep eat and live with each other for years and they would sleep at each other's house for a month before switching sleeping places this month was at natsumi's place a lovely apartment near the shopping district.

Arriving at the HQ He was greeted by his team in the lobby with their masks on and in full gear naruto nodded in praise. Walking to the mission board they looked at the available missions. The system was rather simple on the board where posted various missions from B till S each their own section With the mission a small description was given like the problem and the pay and client. Then when you pick a mission you give it at the reception team near the back and give it to them, they will write your team on the mission and send it to the hokage. So there will be no confusion or double mission. Then the mission will be explained by the person sitting there and danger rate will also be told.

Naruto's team, also known as shadow sword, was as already told an assault team the whole group had a katana or nodachi or ninato.

Speaking of team naruto's old team member genma was a jonin who could join ANBU, but he had eclined saying that he found jonin enough and wanted to relax. Both had accepted that and would come together at the ANBU, Jonin bar.

Picking an A rank mission it said

Dear ninja-san  
I am in need of assistance in the extermination of a missing ninja group who is terrorizing my village please help us.  
Mayor of Itawan.

The pay was 12000 dollars and the danger rate was 65% chance which was really borderline S-rank. Accepting the mission the team traveled to Itawan a minor village in the fire country within a day's travel.

Arriving at the village they went to the mayor's office to get a better discretion of the mission.

The mayor was a small man, but respectful and welcomed them warm. "Ah you must be the ninja's I asked for thank you for coming so quickly. I will get to business quick is that okay." Receiving nods He began "Around a week ago the attacks started at first it were small attack raiding a store and running away, but it began more and more, soon ninja technieks were used like fire balls and some building were burned down. We discovered that their camp is close by around 2 miles to northwest they have at least 10 ninja's alone and maybe 20 bandits." Nodding at the info naruto gathered his team to discuss "Okay team we have an unsure amount of enemy's since they can be using clones any suggestions?" Boar raised his hand as if he was in class. "Sir I propose that we scout the area and find their exact numbers and consult the Bingo book to see if they have dangerous enemy's." Receiving a nod boar knew he had chosen good, it wasn't a secret that his team leader Was the best not only because of skill, but he listen to his team members and discussed things with them instead of ordering and doing his own thing. "Alright team split up and scout the camp come back at Noon. I still got a sister to pick up I want this done soon." Naruto chuckled as did his team and they split up.

At the noon they had killed off the missing-nin as they were just chuunin and genin nothing they couldn't handle getting their pay they quickly traveled . Gave the report and handed over konoha's share and went to natsumi's place, but not before picking up akane from the academy and listening to her story's

"I was `ha take that` and punched him in the face knocking him out." Akane finished telling them how she won a spar. The team shared a laugh at akane's enthusiastic behavior when suddenly a question popped up in akane's head and she asked "Neh neh onii-sama are you and yuugao a what do they call it a couple?" naaruto tripped and fell while yuugao blushed hard behind her mask Genzo and Natsumi were laughing their asses off. Picking himself off the ground "No Akane it isn't like that yuugao and I don't have that kind of relation." Yuugao was nodding her head in agreement. "But nii-sama you didn't denied that you liked her that way you just said you weren't a couple yet."

Naruto smiled sweetly at akane while a dark aura and a snarling wolf appeared behind him as he asked "Akane-chan who taught you those things." Akane was sweating as the wolf was growling at her "Anko told me that you to should be a couple, but were just to shy to admit it." The same aura appeared behind yuugao but this time with hissing cat "Anko huh, maybe we should tell her to stay out of our business right naruto-kun." Naruto nodded "Indeed yuugao-chan maybe she will stop then spreading useless rumours." Both **shunshinned** towards a dango shop, not long after that painful scream filled the village and poor akane could you stand there and looking confused.  
**AU: And cut beautifull nicely done people.  
now let me explain a bit naruto is in this story different as he grew up good and not as happy and go idiot. AKane is not in love with naruto. But she is just fond of him in a sisterly way.  
And for narutoxyuugao going too fast they have known each other for years they just need a date and whoopa you got narutoxyuugao. Please review if you want a harem or not and who to put into it. I also know that I might go too fast, but I am still not used to writing story's so please comment.**

My other story's will be updated soon.


End file.
